You're The One That I Want
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Snow walks in on Emma showering with someone. SwanQueen.
1. The Shower Scene

**Title:** _You're The One That I Want_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _Snow walks in on Emma showering with someone. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I came up with this story because this kind of scenario always happens to me. People will open the door, pop their head in and ask me questions…while I'm minding my own business and taking a shower. Why people can't wait until I'm out I'll never know. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Snow and Charming were enjoying a quiet morning in the apartment. Henry had gotten up early so he could spend the day with his friends and Emma wasn't up yet. So they decided to eat breakfast together at the table. As they were setting the table they heard a thunk that was quickly followed by whispers.

"Emma must be up." Charming stated then went back to setting out the silverware.

"Yeah…" Snow replied. '_But why is she whispering?_' She could then hear what she thought was more than one pair of footsteps rushing across the floor upstairs and then water running. Snow set the last plate down then sat down. She had a quick internal battle with herself then started up the stairs and yelled back at Charming, "…I'm going to tell Emma we have breakfast ready."

Charming sat at the table and watched Snow head off, "Okay."

Snow made her way upstairs and opened the bathroom door. What she found on the other side was not quite what she expected. She knew her daughter was seeing someone. Even before the curse broke she had been sneaking out to see someone but she didn't expect that person to be… "Regina?"

With that Snow fainted.

Both occupants of the shower jumped in surprise. Emma more so than Regina. Emma recovered quicker and managed to half yell '_Mom!_' as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and threw one toward Regina. Then she knelt next to Snow, "Mom? Are you okay?"

Snow slowly woke up, "Yeah…but uh…"

Emma cut her off, "Why did you barge into the bathroom?"

Snow looked down red faced, "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready…?"

Emma knew she was lying and was about to call her out on it but Regina didn't want to waste the opportunity to take a jab at Snow White, "I'm sorry dear we've already had breakfast."

Emma glared playfully up at Regina, "Regina…"

Regina smiled sweetly and Snow blushed deeper, "I heard you with someone and I wanted to find out who it was. I just didn't expect it to be…"

"Me," Regina's voice had become cold. She was quickly building up her walls.

"Mom," Emma looked Snow in the eyes, "I know this may be hard for you to understand or it may not be what you want to hear but I don't care. I love Regina. I love her with everything I have and that will never stop."

Regina stepped forward and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma put her hand over Regina's and squeezed. She looked up at her and smiled.

Regina looked at Emma with tears in her eyes and mouthed, "I love you too."

Snow watched the exchange, "Okay."

Both Emma and Regina looked at her in surprise, "No fight?"

Snow shook her head and sighed, "Nope, you can't stop true love and it may take me time to get used to this but both of you deserve to be happy."

Snow got up and made her way toward the door. When she got to it she turned around and said, "But breakfast really is ready and you might as well come down and tell Charming."

Emma and Regina smiled and looked at each other and replied, "Okay."

Snow headed downstairs and saw that Charming was still at the table now reading the newspaper. As soon as he saw she was back downstairs he asked, "What took you so long? And what was that thunk? What about the second thunk?"

Snow waved her hand, "Oh, it was nothing," she made her way toward the kitchen, "You'll soon find out…"

Snow smiled as she set down an extra plate on the table.


	2. Could You Pass the Salt?

**Title:** _You're The One That I Want_

**Chapter Two: **_Could You Pass the Salt?_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _Snow walks in on Emma showering with someone. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _That you so much for everyone that followed, favorited, or reviewed the first chapter. I'm sorry the second chapter took so long! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

After Emma and Regina finished their shower Emma made her way downstairs first. Regina thought Emma could ease Charming, or as Emma called him, David, into the conversation. When she made it downstairs David was still reading the newspaper and Snow was putting the last bits of food on the table. Snow was the first to notice Emma's presence, "Hey, where's-"

"She's upstairs," Emma quickly cut Snow off and gestured to the ceiling with a finger. Snow quickly got the hint and nodded, "Oh okay. Will she be joining us shortly?"

Emma nodded and sat down at the table. David watched his daughter out of the corner of his eyes. Emma noticed this and as soon as she sat down she simply raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

David quietly sat down the newspaper and then faced Emma, "Why has Snow been so secretive since she came downstairs? Who are you hiding up there?"

Emma looked down and played with her napkin. She was really proud of Regina and having Snow's support was wonderful but telling your parents that you were dating their greatest enemy was never easy, "Well, about that…"

Before she could finish her sentence Regina chose this time to walk down the stairs. Apparently she had gotten tired of waiting. David was surprised to see Regina but quickly snapped out of his surprise and leapt into action. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at her demanding, "What are you doing here?"

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed the sword down with her hand, "I'm assuming Emma hasn't told you yet?"

David didn't let Regina's nonchalant attitude deter him and kept his sword ready, "Tell me what?"

Regina made her way to Emma and sat next to her. David noticed how Emma relaxed as soon as Regina sat next to her. What happened next surprised him. Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. Regina blushed and smiled back. Many people may think that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he got what those gestures meant and he let his sword fall down, "Oh."

Both Emma and Regina flinched at the word. Snow was about to step in and reason with him but David soon continued and simply said, "Okay."

They were all dumbfounded.

"You aren't going to swing your sword at me and tell me to get away from your daughter?" Regina looked at him in surprise. This day was full of surprises.

David looked at the two of them, he really looked, and said, "No, I can tell that what you two have is true love and if Snow doesn't disapprove why would I fight it? All I want is for my daughter to be happy and if you make her happy then so be it."

He then sat down, picked up the newspaper and began reading again. After a few minutes of silence he looked over at the two, "But that doesn't mean I trust you and if you hurt my baby I will come after you."

Regina nodded and Emma hid her face in her hands. Snow served everyone breakfast then they fell into idle chat. Then Snow realized something, "How are you going to tell Henry?"

Emma looked from Snow to Regina, the latter nodded, and Emma faced Snow but before she could start the explanation her phone rang. Emma looked down at her phone then back up to her tablemates, "I'm sorry."

She picked up her phone, "Hello?"

Emma quickly excused herself and took the conversation away from the table. The atmosphere was tense without Emma but they all made it through and when she got back Snow asked, "Who was that?"

Emma looked at everyone around the table, "I guess we won't have to wait long to tell Henry."

Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why? I thought we agreed that…"

Emma gave her a nervous smile and answered, "Apparently his friend got sick and he's on his way home."

Regina's face paled and she dropped her silverware to her plate.

She was not ready for this.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _There's going to be one more part…where they tell Henry! I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far :)_


	3. To My Heart I Must Be True

**Title:** _You're The One That I Want_

**Chapter Three: **_To My Heart I Must Be True_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _Snow walks in on Emma showering with someone. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for everyone that followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I'm so sorry the third chapter took so long! I've been buried in school work and have not been able to write as much but here is the last chapter. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma looked over at Regina, who looked unnaturally pale, and began to worry when she didn't say anything, "'Gina? Are you okay?"

Regina shook her head. She then got up and started to pace, "I can't be here. We can't tell him yet!"

Emma looked at her with concern, "It's going to be okay. We can tell him."

"Of course you can tell him. Why couldn't you tell him?" Snow White looked from Emma to Regina curiously.

"Mom!" Emma whipped her head to face Snow. She didn't take the hint and continued on with a smile, "I bet he'll be excited!"

Regina stopped pacing and spun to face Snow, "He still thinks I'm Evil. He'll probably think I put a spell on Emma. Which I'm surprised you two didn't jump to that conclusion."

David fluffed the newspaper and simply replied, "We have experience with this type of thing. We know true love when we see it."

Regina bristled at his laid back attitude but Emma quickly spoke up to placate her, "It's going to be alright. He won't think any of tha-"

Her response was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone, minus David, stared at it. Seeing that no one was going to get up and answer it Snow sighed and got up to answered it. It was Michael, Hansel and Gretel's father, and Henry. Snow smiled at them, "Oh hello Michael. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sorry about this," he answered. Henry smiled up at Snow and went to walk into the apartment but Snow quickly put her arm around Henry's shoulder. She didn't want him going in just yet.

"It's alright. I hope your two little ones are well soon!" Snow waved goodbye as Michael walked away. She shut the door and she and Henry made their way to the table. When Henry finally saw Regina the surprise was evident on his face but it was quickly replaced with a smile. He didn't know what to do next so he looked to Emma who nodded. After he got the go ahead he launched himself from Snow's grasp and into his mother's arms, "I missed you so much mom!"

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and tried to hold back tears, "I missed you too Henry. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Henry said as he buried his head further into her chest.

Emma eyes teared up at the heartwarming sight. After a few minutes she approached the duo. She looked at Regina who reluctantly nodded then looked down at Henry, "We have something to tell you."

Regina hesitantly let go of Henry and grabbed Emma's hand, "We're together."

Henry stepped back and looked at them then scrunched up his face in thought.

The next few moments of silence were the most frightening for the couple. They weren't quite sure how Henry would react.

All of a sudden Henry started to cry. The sight broke Regina and Emma's heart. Regina's eyes began to glaze over with tears. She couldn't take the rejection of her son. Emma's mouth was in a deep frown as she looked at Henry, "Why are you crying?"

Henry wiped at his eyes and looked at his two moms with a big smile, "I get to have both my moms."

He sniffed and ran to hug both of them. Regina and Emma wrapped Henry in a hug. Regina let her tears fall but this time they were tears of joy. Emma couldn't help but smile at _their_ son. He had given them a scare but everything was okay.

Henry pulled out of the hug and made one more observation, "You two look so happy. I'm glad."

Emma hooked her arm around Regina's waist and they looked at each other and smiled, "So are we."

* * *

**Epilogue**

After breakfast they all decided to watch a little TV. Emma and Regina took the couch while David sat in the chair. Snow decided to sit on the arm of the chair to give the girls a little room and Henry sat on the floor.

Snow and Henry were in a heated debate on what channel was best to watch: Animal Planet or BBC. David sat back quietly and watched them…and stealthy turned it to baseball when no one was watching.

While all of this was happening Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch watching the interaction and Regina's eyes began to water.

Emma grabbed her hand, "Is everything okay?"

Regina smiled, "Yeah," she turned her head towards Emma, "It's just I didn't think my happiness would have anything to do with Snow but…"

"But…" Emma's tensed.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and turned back to the group, "This is everything I've ever wanted. I'm truly happy. Thank you."

Emma watched Regina then smiled. She snuck a kiss on her cheek, "Happiness looks good on you. We should keep it that way."

Regina laughed as a lone tear escaped her control but Emma quickly wiped it away. Regina smiled at her, "I'd like that but only if I get to make you happy as well."

Emma smile in return, "Sounds like a plan."

They shared a quick kiss and continued to watch their family.


End file.
